Welcome to my Bunny Farm
by leara the demon brat
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter based fic bits and pieces. They are all up for adoption. Details inside. Come adopt from my Bunny Farm! Please! Rating is for swearing.
1. Introduction to the Bunny Farm

So, this isn't a fanfic. Sorry! This is a collection of scenes for Fics I have started on, then either lost interest or the muse disappeared. Instead of letting them sit and collect digital dust, I will let you all adopt them.

There are a few rules I would like you to follow if you adopt any of these lonely plot bunnies.

One: Ask questions. Seriously! I likely have some ideas for it, but getting them from my head to the computer is difficult for me.

Two: If you post it, fanfiction or Ao3, let me know. I would love to see them grow into something amazing.

Three: Have fun with them!

Now, I will have fic bits in each of the various fandoms I work with. So if you do not find something on this one you are interested in, there may be two of three others for you to work with.


	2. The Advantage of a Raven HarryxHarem

Enter, Stranger, but take heed.

of what awaits the sin of greed

for those who take, but do not earn

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

a treasure that was never yours

Thief, you have been warned, beware

of finding more than treasure there.

A Cloaked figure looked at the words written on the doors to Gringotts bank. Pushing the doors open the figure ignored the main tellers heading straight to the head teller. "I must meet with Ragnok. It is a matter of utmost secrecy." the figure said.

"His Grace does not simply meet with those who ask," The teller replied. "What right do you have to speak with the king?" She glanced around at the wizard-less bank before lowering her hood. Her hair was as black as night and her eyes as silver as a polished sickle.

"I am a Raven." the sound of a quill falling to the floor shattered the sudden silence. "Last night into this morning my sisters and I took to Judgment hundreds of souls. I will see him, now, or I will be forced to escort many more. Do I make myself clear?"

"As crystal." the head teller said weakly before stepping down from his desk leading her through a set of doors. She pulled her hood back up following him. Upon reaching a set of golden doors, she nods.

"Return to your post. Tell no one I was here." she pushed open the doors stepping into the throne room. "Forgive my sudden intrusion High King Ragnok."

"A Raven is always welcome. Do not blame my subjects for their actions or words. The past year has brought us much trouble." The king said from his throne. "I admit however, I am concerned."

"As you should be. With the amount of deaths in the last three years your business has lost profit and the holders of many vaults." she removed her hood taking off the cloak completely. The king burst out laughing seeing her wearing muggle clothes comprising camouflage cargo pants, black military boots and a dirt brown tank top.

"Forgive my laughter, Lady Raven. I expected something, well, more representing your position." She nods taking a small black orb from her pocket, letting it grow in size and shape to become a throne. Once seated, she took a deep breath.

"I will not waste your time or mine beating around the bush, as muggles would say. I am here to get answers. I speak, of course, about the Potter heir." She smirked seeing the anger crossing the king's face.

"That thief is not welcome within these walls, or any that bare the Gringotts name." She sat back in the throne crossing one leg over the other.

"The words on the doors were rather interesting. I understand thieves are punished harshly for their greed. Have you considered questioning the boy? Or have goblins succumbed to the ancient curse of the dragon?"

"Mind your words Raven, less my hospitality turn cold." he warned. "The boy and his friends broke in, cursed one of my subjects, entered one of the lower vaults, stole something, then rode out of here on the back of a dragon! What excuse could they possibly have for such actions?"

"I see. Forgive me Ragnok, I have realized I failed to tell you my name. I am a Raven by title but my given name is Desdin. I, too, am aware of what happened. I also know that the Potter family has been a honored patron here since the beginning. Not once in their history has anyone, heir or otherwise, made an enemy of the Nation. So, why would the heir to the Potter title, fortune, and power go to such great lengths to steal something from the vault of a known Death Eater?" The king went to speak but he stopped to ponder her words. "All I am asking is that you give them the chance to defend their actions. I did not come here to speak about recent events however. I came here to find out why the boy never claimed the titles on his 11th birthday."

"I have wondered that myself. Riplock is the account manager for those vaults." with a wave of his hand one of the guards stepped out returning moments later with another goblin. "Vault Master Riplock."

"Your Grace, I am honored by your direct summons." the shaking goblin muttered.

"The woman sitting here has questions for you, and you will answer them with nothing but the truth, answer them as if they came from me. Do you understand?" Riplock swallowed hard before nodding. "Lady Desdin?" when he heard her name Riplock began to panic.

"Thank you Your Grace." She stood walking to the quivering goblin. "You manage the vaults under the Potter name, as well as its other connected titles. Is this correct?"

"I-It is Lady Raven. As did my father, and his before him." Riplock stated trying to calm himself down.

"Good answer. I was the one who escorted the souls of James Henry Potter and Lillian Rose Potter nee Evans to Judgment I know for a fact Harrison James Potter survived. So I have to wonder why he never claimed any of his rightful titles?"

"The Potter heir never answered any of our missives, during his first year at Hogwarts school we received a notice from the headmaster that he was refusing to claim the titles. That he wanted nothing to do with it. The notice is in the Potter files." he said looking down to the floor. "I did not question it because the headmaster was the boy's magical guardian. It- well, I do not suppose it is important."

"Riplock, this is your chance to redeem the honor of your family. At this point I am inclined to claim your soul for my scythe and feed your living body to the hounds." There was a growling from the shadows. "I will tell you why I have reached this conclusion." a black scythe with a strange red ribbon soared to her from the shadow cast by her throne. She used the tip to lift his head to look him in the eyes. "You are lying to me. As such, you are lying to your king. Your death is assured. I am only offering you the chance to restore some honor to your family."

"Yes Lady Raven." Riplock sighed. "I was still a new Vault Master when Lord and Lady Potter died that night. The next day the Headmaster of Hogwarts school had their will sealed. Two days later he came in placing himself as the boys magical guardian. Every year on the boys birthday he would clean out the trust vault and then he would leave. While it is true that he never responded to the messages I sent, I lied about the notice from the headmaster. On the boy's fifth birthday a betrothal contract was drawn up. It is not finalized, I made sure of that. By that time I was concerned about things. I knew what I had done was wrong and I set to try making it right. I did try!"

"Now we have the truth. Firstly, who is the contract for? Secondly, why did you not come forward about what you had done? You may have been demoted to carts or lower into the mines."

"The young lady is Ginerva Weasley. Her father was hesitant about it at first but all of a sudden he started talking about what a good idea it was and he signed it. Albus Dumbledore wanted to sign it in honor of the Potter heir but I was able to place a clause in the contract stating that it was void if not signed by the wizard in question by their 15th year. I wanted to come forward about my treason but I am not like my ancestors. You see Lady Raven, I come from a long line of warriors. I am a coward."

"Riplock," she sighed going to her throne to sit for a moment pondering.

"While I agree that you are a coward, you have shown courage in admitting your fault. You have shown dedication to your place as Vault Master by attempting to right the wrongs you caused." Ragnok started seeing that Desdin was still thinking. "If Heir Potter does not call for your death I believe I have the perfect punishment in mind."

"Punishment or not it doesn't really matter at the moment." Desdin stood pacing back and forth by her throne. "That old bastard has manipulated that boys life since his parents deaths. Punishing Riplock now would be pointless."

"Lady Desdin, you can't be thinking-" Ragnok dropped onto his throne. "You are, aren't you?"

"All of us are. All twelve of us have agreed. The choice is not mine however. The choice is up to him. Which is why I am here." Desdin said looking at Ragnok, finally it all made sense to him.

"You want to meet with him here, and in order to do that his crime must be faced. You are a clever woman M'lady" Ragnok said. "Very well. I will give the Potter heir a fair trial. We do not require legal council for a trial such as this, but am I to understand you wish to stand in his defense?"

"Not exactly. I will meet with the young man and discuss what happened. Then he will explain his actions." Desdin said calmly. "After his trial I will meet with him again to explain my offer."

"Very well. His trial will take place in three days." Desdin stood and bowed to the king before she, and her throne, vanished.

Harry Potter sat by the marble tomb twirling the Elder Wand in his hand. "I wish- No, wishing is for children."

"What would you wish for?" A voice startled him causing him to stand looking in every direction. "The lives of those you lost? Or perhaps you wish to never have been part of the war? Do you wish for the power to prevent it all?"

"W-Who's there?" Harry asked, the voice seemed to be coming from all around him.

"Tell me Harry Potter. What do you wish for?" Harry turned looking at the tomb.

"Even with magic, wishes don't come true." He said.

"Perhaps, but if you could, what would you wish for?" The voice asked again, it was starting to sound impatient.

"I suppose if I could, I would wish there was another way. Teddy lost his parents, Dennis lost his brother. The Weasley family lost Fred. Dobby." Harry ignored the tears running down his cheeks.

"I quite liked that little elf. Always ready to help his Harry Potter." Harry looked up to see a young woman sitting on the tomb. "If there was another way, would you take it? Risk it all for the chance to save them? Answer quickly boy, time is not on your side today."

"Of course I would. But it is impossible." Harry said turning away from the tomb. "Even a time turner can only bring someone back two years at the most."

"Good answer!" She hopped off the tomb. "Tell me young man, what do you know of Death's Ravens?"

"Hermione mentioned them a few times. They are the daughters of Lord Death. Over the ages they have been called many things, pilots of the river Styx for example. Each religion or faith has their own name for them. The most common one is currently The Grim Reaper." he said thinking about it.

"Well said, I am impressed. They are not exactly his daughters. They are souls who have died before their time." She said with a smile. "I will give you a prize if you can answer my next question." Harry looked towards the castle. The others will have noticed he was gone by now. He looked back at the woman. He tilted his head curiously. She ignored him for a moment moving to sit on the tomb again.

"How did you get my cloak?" He asked.

"This? No no Harry, this one is mine. Yours is still in the dorms where you left it. Worry not." she smiled knowing he could not see her eyes. "How can you tell a Raven apart from anyone else?" Harry thought for a moment, after a moment he shook his head.

"The eyes Harry." He turned suddenly to see Hermione standing by a tree. "Their eyes look like molten silver. Whoever that is Harry, she is a Raven. A Messenger of Death." Desdin started laughing until she rolled backwards falling off the tomb. When she landed on the ground she kept laughing. After a few moments she stood climbing back onto the tomb sitting like she had before.

"You are quite interesting Miss Granger. What gave me away?" Desdin would have been sorted into Ravenclaw simply for her curious nature and insatiable craving for knowledge.

"In second year I brewed a potion, Polyjuice to be exact. The potion came out perfect except for the hairs I added to mine were not human. They were kneazle hair." Hermione said walking over to Harry. "I can see magic. Professor Dumbledore made special contacts for me to limit my new ability. I left them out when I came looking for Harry. I am able to see through your cloak. Not completely of course, but enough to see your eyes. Even without my ability I would have known. The second way to know is to look at the left hand. On the palm is a Rune. Yours is the Rune for the number 12. Meaning you are the youngest of the Ravens. All of that aside I know about you because I saw you take Lavender Brown." Desdin looked at her curiously.

"How odd, a gift like that comes from birth, not some potions accident. I'm sure the accident helped to further the gift but something like that you've had since you were born." Hermione thought about it for a moment. "Either way, I don't suppose it is going to matter in an hour or so. Miss Granger and Mr. Potter, the two of you have a trial at Gringotts bank in less than half an hour."

"I expected something like that. It will be a fair trial I hope? The history of Goblins we are taught does not paint a pretty picture." Hermione asked.

"You are correct." Desdin answered looking at Harry who was mentally comparing her cloak to his own. "Yours came from Lord Death. The ones my sister and I wear are different in that ours can manipulate time and space. He modified them when he lost his to the Peverell boy."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, let me demonstrate." She reached into her cloak taking out a pair of apples. "I grabbed these from the Hogwarts kitchens. September 2nd of the year 2001."

"That's- Right, magic." Hermione sighed. "I suppose we should go face the Goblins. If we explain what happened we may only get off with a fine of some sort."

"How are we going to get there Hermione? We are lucky no one has sent out search parties for us yet." Harry said looking back at the school. The place he called home looked like an ancient ruin.

"That is where I come in." Desdin smiled. "I got Harry a trial. You're welcome for that."

"Yeah, Thanks." Harry said with a sigh. "Let's get this over with." Desdin nods and pulled a pair of gloves from her cloak.

"So I am going to shadow travel both of you into the room where the trial will be. King Ragnok will listen to your statements and then deliver swift honorable judgment" she said while putting her gloves on. "As a Raven neither of you can touch my skin without dying. I am going to take your hands. When I do take a deep breath and close your eyes. Don't breath or open your eyes until you feel me let go of you."

"Shadow travel?" Hermione thought aloud.

"All shadows are connected. Think of it like a much colder version of Floo travel." She didn't give them a chance to think about it before she jumped down taking their hands. For a split second Hermione saw the shadows before her eyes closed. She reached out grabbing Harry's hand in fear of what she saw. "Nearly there, just hold on." Traveling through the shadows was cold and damp. Once Desdin let go of them Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry. "I am sorry Miss Granger. I did not consider how your abilities would effect it. May I ask what you saw?"

"I- I saw Remus and Tonks. They were standing with Sirius and two others I- they were standing with Harry's parents." Hermione said from Harry's shoulder.

"Ragnok, can we postpone the trial for a few minutes?" She asked the king. Her answer came in the form of a short nod. She brought the two of them over to a corner. She took her gloves off touching a desk turning it into a sofa. "Sit down." Harry sat down with her only to be shocked when Hermione climbed into his lap clinging to him. "I am not going to lie to you. You did see them. I did not plan on telling either of you this, but I was the one who brought James and Lily to Judgment same with Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. I can honestly tell you they are all very proud of you, both of you. After this trial I am going to offer you both something. I was going to just offer it to Harry but I think having you there Hermione will be a great help to him. At this moment however I need you both to focus on the task at hand."

"Right, the trial." Hermione wiped her tears away looking over to the King. Four other goblins sat around him. "For the first time in a long time, I have a really good feeling."

"You know, so do I." Harry said. After a few moments to collect themselves Hermione got off his lap blushing. Harry didn't seem to notice as he stood brushing himself off. "Let's do this."

"Remember to be honest. Tell them exactly what you did and the reasons behind it. Be prepared to answer any of the questions they may have. Ragnok is the one in the middle. The other four are considered much like Lords. The five of them will vote on your judgment"

"Lady Desdin, if you are ready we will proceed with the trial?" Ragnok asked. Having shadow traveled once before in his youth he understood the young woman's suffering.

"Yes, I believe they are ready." She nudged them both forward whispering to them. "Bow low and wait to be recognized." She stepped away from them recasting her throne. Once she sat down both of them bowed to the court.

"This court recognizes Hermione Jean Granger and Harrison James Potter." They both stood hearing one of the goblins speak. "The charges are as followed. The illegal entry of a high security vault. Theft from previously mentioned vault. Stealing a guard dragon, then-" the goblin paused to clear his throat. "Then riding said dragon out of the bank causing damages in excess of fifty thousand galleons. Your actions also cost twenty-three lives. How do you plead to these charges?"

"We both plead guilty to the presented charges. However, we request the right to defend our actions." Hermione said looking to the court. Having done research into the goblins she was the best to handle the wording.

"Your request is granted. Understand that more charges may be leveled against you as we hear your testimony." Ragnok said.

"We thank this honorable court. We would be willing to provide memories and oaths to confirm our testimony if the courts deem it necessary." Hermione continued, Desdin looked pleased but she would not show favoritism to the two before her.

"You may begin." Ragnok said. "Keep in mind the spells in this room are designed to force you to tell the truth. So do not consider lying. It will be painful." He warned.

"Hermione, I will do it." Harry stepped forward looking at them. "Yes, we broke in and stole something from one of the lower, high security vaults. Believe me when I say however, that I would do it a thousand times over. What we did helped bring an end to Voldemort. Had I known about it before I would have gone through proper channels to have it taken care of." Harry looked to Desdin. "You know what we took, can you bring it here? From, seven days ago?"

"I can, but I hardly see the point." Desdin smiled showing Harry she knew exactly what he was after. Putting her gloves back on she reached into the darkness of her cloak, after a moment she brought out the cup setting it on a court's table.

"Bellatrix Lestrange was a known Death Eater, and a murderer of unknown number. This is the object we took. You may recognize it as the cup of Helga Hufflepuff. This once prized heirloom is tainted with a soul fragment of Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort." Harry explained.

"A horcrux?" a goblin asked.

"In our bank?" questioned another.

"That is an abomination. You may remove it Lady Desdin." Once the cup was gone Ragnok continued. "While we respect and thank you for removing the abomination the fact remains you stole it."

"Yes, we did." Harry looked around for a moment before turning to Hermione.

"Honorable Goblins of the court." she said stepping up beside Harry. "I ask that one of you recite the words on the doors to this very bank."

"Enter, Stranger, but take heed of what awaits the sin of greed for those who take, but do not earn Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors a treasure that was never yours Thief, you have been warned, beware of finding more than treasure there." Desdin recited. "Words that are on the door to every Gringotts bank branch, no matter how small it may be."

"We admit to stealing it, but not out of greed. We stole something that an entire family died trying to protect. We stole that cup to end the war." Harry sighed, he looked to Hermione for a moment before looking back to the court. "Four days ago I watched my friends, people I called family, die because of one wizard who grew up twisted and hateful. Yes we broke in. Yes we stole the cup from the vault. Yes, we rode a blind dragon out of the bank. But understand something, I will never apologize, or seek forgiveness for doing what I had to do to end the reign of terror that has gripped our world. As for the damages, I know it won't be enough to cover it now, but take the money from my vault. Whatever is not covered I will earn back working for the bank for as long as it takes to pay it off, with interest."

"You feel the same way Miss Granger?" Ragnok asked.

"I do, I would do it again if it meant stopping Voldemort." She answered.

"The two of you will be escorted to a waiting room while we discuss your testimony." Ragnok said. Desdin stood casting away her throne leading the two young adults into a small room.

"I am so proud of both of you. You handled that very well." She said when harry flopped into a chair. "I am not sure how the verdict will go. Ragnok knows, better than anyone, the terror behind Tom Riddle."

"I have faced Voldemort eight times, battled a Basilisk, faced down a werewolf, won the TriWizard tournament, fought off hundreds of dementors, fought in the war." Harry took a breath letting it out as a sigh. "And I would rather do it all again then face them." Desdin laughed.

"They are a hard bunch." Desdin said. "I think it went well."

"While we have time, I have been wondering something. What is your connection to all of this?" Harry asked. "Not to sound rude or anything, but I didn't expect a Messenger of Death would have much care for common folks like us."

"Normally I would not get involved. This situation has caused more trouble than it should have." The two of them looked confused. "Hmm, let me see if I can explain it like this. If you believe the myth that Lord Death is my father then Lady Fate is my Aunt. I heard her say a few days ago that she was unable to prevent the corruption of a young man's destiny. My sisters and I did not realize what she meant until we were dispatched to guide the souls of those who died in the battle. The twelve of us discussed it and we decided that we would look into the situation and see what we could do to help. After looking at hundreds of life-threads we found a connection."

"You mean Harry?" Hermione asked. "Their lines converge on him."

"Indeed, most importantly on July 24th in the year 1991." Hermione looked confused but Harry looked at Desdin in surprise.

"The day I got my first Hogwarts letter." He said. "How is that such an important date?"

"I am not sure if the date itself is important. What I do know is that something that happens on that day causes a chain reaction that extends far into the future. My sisters and I are offering Harry a chance to go back to that point, merge with his younger self with his memories and magic. Given the history between the two of you I have decided to send you back as well Miss Granger." Desdin explains. "Which brings us here to your trial. My father has a vault here, inside the vault is what I need to send you both back."

"Given what we did we would have been killed on sight if we simply walked in. So you got us a trial in the hope of clearing our names?" Hermione asked. The idea of going back hadn't quite sunk in yet.

"That's why you asked what I wished for." Harry said thinking about it. "What about Ron?"

"That red-haired fake is no friend of either of you. That goes for Ginerva and Molly as well. Lord Death honestly can't wait for their souls to reach Judgment." Harry and Hermione shared a look of shock. "I will explain. Harry, think back, how did you know where the platform was?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I heard her-" His green eyes widen. "It was a set up, wasn't it?"

"Ding Ding!" she smiled. "Yes, Albus too-many-names Dumbledore wanted you influenced by a family he was aligned with. Ronald Weasley was being paid with candy, galleons, and passing grades to pass information about you to your Headmaster."

"I always wondered how he managed to pass his classes. He never did any of his homework. I don't think I ever saw him study for exams either, unless I was forcing the books in front of him." Hermione said.

"I am afraid it gets worse, much worse." Desdin explained. She vanished for a moment coming back with a platter of food. "Eat up. I will try to explain what I can." once they started eating she continued. "Dumbledore's manipulations go back even to when your parents were at Hogwarts Harry. Ask yourself something, why was Remus Lupin the only werewolf to attend the school?"

"I always thought it was a trial-run to see if it was possible." Hermione said. "Remus was always indebted to him after that."

"Exactly, keep going Miss Granger." Desdin prompted.

"I see now, Dumbledore was grooming his own spy from the beginning. They started Hogwarts in-" she calculated it out in her mind. "1971? That was the beginning of Voldemort's reign of terror. Having fought against Gellert Grindelwald in the past he expected Voldemort would try to ally himself with the werewolves."

"Very good. Mr. Potter, what would you have done if Sirius Black had never gone to prison?" Desdin asked. Harry had to think about it for a moment. He stood walking over to a wall punching it.

"I would have gone to live with him. I would have grown up knowing all about magic." Harry turned to them. "He knew Sirius was innocent. He knew the whole time. As Supreme Mugwump of the Wizenagmot he would have the authority to grant Sirius a trial at the very least." Desdin smiled waving her hand for him to continue. It took Harry a few seconds to think. "I can't believe it. I was such an idiot. The stone was a test for me. In second year, he had to know it was a Basilisk. Third year was Sirius. Fourth was the tournament." Desdin brought forth her throne and say down watching Harry pace around muttering to himself about everything.

"Very good Mr. Potter. Now, if I send you back to July 24th you need a plan." She pulled a pair of muggle notebooks and pens from her cloak. "These are special books, only the two of you will be able to read them. You will never run out of pages. The pens will also never run out of ink." Hermione opened hers jotting down a few notes.

"I will be there when your soul merges with your younger self. Miss Granger however will go back even further to the day Minerva comes to explain Hogwarts and introduce her to magic. In doing this it will allow you, Miss Granger, to change a few things." Desdin looked at Hermione carefully. "When you come to the bank for the first time you need to ask the goblins for an inheritance test, that goes for both of you."

"Hagrid brought me last time. How am I going to get there this time?" Harry asked. He looked at his pen and notebook in shock seeing the pen writing down his every train of thought.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter. You are doing a complex wandless spell." She explained. Harry nods and began pacing again glancing at the notebook once in a while.

"Wand-less magic is very rare, isn't it?" Hermione asked. "I've tried it a few times but I didn't get much for results."

"That is what your Ministry wants you to think. Every magical child does wandless magic at least once in their lives." Desdin said waiting for Hermione to understand.

"Accidental magic! It's wandless." she started jotting down more notes. "You made it clear why we shouldn't trust Dumbledore, but why not the Weasley clan?"

"Good question. As Mr. Potter said before, their first meeting was a set up. It was arranged by Dumbledore. Ronald was always a jealous child. Molly never did anything to prevent the behavior. She grew up with the idea that a woman's duty is to house and husband. The fact that she used love potions on her husband and a few well placed imperious curses to get her perfect little family did not seem to phase her. Poor Ginerva was conditioned from birth to be the same way. Yet again Dumbledore got involved and instructed Molly to brew a number of potions. Love, loyalty, jealousy, and admiration to name a few. Ronald was dosing you both with loyalty, jealousy, and admiration potions from the beginning. Then Ginny was doing the same thing."

"What about the other Weasleys?" Harry asked. "Fred and George?"

"Those two are loyal to you by nature. Percival would have been in Slytherin had it not been for his red hair. Bill and Charlie had no idea what their mother was doing. Both would make good allies in time." Desdin explained. "Molly believed if you fell in love with Ginny and got her pregnant you would do the honorable thing and marry her. Then if you died in the war they would inherit everything. Ronald was potioning Miss Granger to keep her away from you."

"But why? It's not like I-" Hermione looked at Harry with a blush.

"Oh please. You may be a smart witch Miss Granger, but you are being a complete dunce." Hermione looked at Desdin confused. "Oh hell. Did either of you eat anything given to you by a Weasley in the last two days?"

"W-Well, yeah. Mrs. Weasley was handing out food to everyone." Hermione said. "Do you think she dosed us again?"

"It's possible. I won't worry about it." She smiled seeing both of them drink the juice. Two doors appeared and they ran through them. "Flushing Potions do wonders for stuff like that." she took out some new clothes from her cloak heading to the doors. "There is bathing supplies there and a basic shower." She opened the doors slightly setting the clothes on a small stand. "You will thank me for it later. I promise."

"Lady Desdin?" She turned to see a goblin. "The court has reached a verdict."

"Thank you." she looked back at the doors. "The accused are currently facing the results of Flushing Potions." she said with a smile. "And I suspect Mr. Potter will feel a lot better once he is off them." She nods knowing they were safe. Walking out of the room she smiled seeing the door vanish. "King Ragnok, forgive my charges for their absence. It came to my attention they were dosed with potions that would perhaps cause them problems."

"We fully understand. While we have reached our verdict our task is not complete." Ragnok said with a sigh.

"I know, they admitted in open court their crimes. While their actions were justified, there are always other options." Desdin said. "Their punishment?"

"That is what we need you for M'lady." One of them said. "Are we to understand that you have plans to escort their souls back in time?"

"That is exactly what I am planning. They will return with their memories and magic to their younger bodies. As close to July 24th as I can manage." she explained.

"Then our method of punishment is clear. They will be sentenced to 11 weeks of hard magical training. In this way we will prevent this situation from ever happening." Ragnok said. "What say you both?" All eyes turned to Harry and Hermione who were standing there quietly. "11 weeks of training in all forms of magic we can cram into those brains of yours."

"I think I speak for both of us when I say that any help would be accepted. Punishment or not." Harry said. "Might I ask what sorts of magic we will be studying?"

"Everything from wand magic to potions to battle magic." Ragnok said with a grin. "We are not cruel, you will be allowed the weekends to rest or study on your own projects."

"We thank you. Is 11 weeks going to be enough though?" Hermione asked. "That is a lot of magic to study in a short time."

"True, but we have rooms used for training. They compress time to the point where your 11 weeks will feel closer to 33 weeks. If we have to, we can modify the compression." Ragnok said, the other Lords looked at him concerned. Never before had a human been given access to their Time rooms. "I understand your hesitation. Consider for a moment that them going back as prepared as possible may prevent the loss of almost five thousand lives. In the past three years we have seen two thousand vaults seal because of lives lost. I refuse to pass up the chance to prevent that from happening." the Lord's thought about it before standing in agreement with their King. "Lady Desdin will not be able to stay long due to her duties to Lord Death, so I will be assigning one of our human workers to supervise your studies. I believe you are familiar with him." The door opened and Bill Weasley walked in. Harry was the first to react drawing the Elder Wand from his robes. In a state of instinct to protect himself and Hermione he did not think of a spell, just the intent. A metal desk from the corner levitated turning into a cage which he dropped to trap the eldest Weasley.

"Well done Mr. Potter. Miss Granger, take him back into the side room and let him rest." Desdin said walking over to them. "Instinct magic like that is draining on the core."

"Right." Hermione said nudging Harry towards the door.

"No, I want to ask him some questions first." Harry said stepping away from Hermione. "I need to know."

"Lady Desdin?" Ragnok asked walking towards them. "I fully understand instinct magic, but I wonder if there is a reason for caging one of my best cursebreakers?"

"I am afraid there is. There are some within the Weasley family who have made grave wrongs against the House of Potter, and the House of Granger. He wants to know where William's loyalty lies and if he knew about what was happening within his own family." Desdin explained briefly. "The wrongs include, but are not limited to, attempted Line Theft, the use of Love, Lust, and Loyalty potions."

"Well, I see. I approve of Mr. Potter questioning the young man. It must be done in this room to prevent any lies." Ragnok said. "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I was unaware of the situation. Release him from, an admittedly well made cage, and we can proceed with the questioning."

"Harry" Bill said. "Tell me what that woman says isn't true."

"Lady Desdin speaks the truth. Hermione and I had been dosed with potions since we were 11." Bill dropped to his knees. "You didn't know, did you?" All he could do was shake his head. "I want to believe you. I really do."

"I, William Arthur Weasley, hereby disassociate myself from the Clan Weasley. I hereby vow loyalty to Harrison James Potter. So I swear, so it is done." Bill said without a shred of regret. Harry cast the cage away returning it to its original shape.

"I would have settled for a simple promise Bill." he helped the young man to stand. "What about Fleur? Won't you have to move now?"

"Shell Cottage burned on May 1st. We were lucky to escape it. Besides, we decided we would return to Egypt after the war. This just gives us a reason."

* * *

"Do you agree that we are decently ready to return to our younger bodies?" Hermione asked looking over to Ragnok and Desdin.

"By going back this early you will have to continue living as muggles Harry not as much, but you, Hermione, I don't think you would be able to handle it." Desdin argued.

"By going back early I would have time to plan out what I need to do in Diagon alley. Going back early will reset the timelines so we can save hundreds, if not thousands." Hermione responded. "Besides, sending me back on the day Minerva comes will leave me no time to prepare. Like Harry said, I will need to adjust to being in my younger body."

"They make a good argument." Ragnok said.

"I want you both to fully understand what your doing. Harry won't be displaced too much considering its already July 18th. That's a long time to wait Hermione." Desdin said with a sigh.

"I do not plan on waiting that long. I will find a way to meet up with Harry. Plus we would still be able to talk." Hermione said with a smile. "We found out that our notebooks are connected. Whatever we write in one shows up in the other. We can use them to communicate while apart."

"I see, even I did not know that. Well done Hermione, well done indeed." Desdin said with a smile. "Alright. Finish eating then-" She laughed as the two vanished the rest of their breakfast before rushing off to get ready. "I was looking forward to teaching them to Shadow Travel."

"There will be time for that once they are both together." Ragnok said helping himself to another bagel. "Those two will do great things when the time comes. They won't have time to take their tests before they leave. I just feel bad for Miss Granger."

"Yes, it will come as quite a shock to her. I suppose there are some things that must be left up to Fate to decide." Desdin said sipping on her coffee.

"I am glad you think so Niece." A voice said. "Let the children know that I am arranging a meeting for the four of us on August 12th. On another note, Lord Death is going to do the ritual to send them back."

"I was afraid of that. But I admit I had planned for that. Thank you Aunt. I will let them know." Ragnok slumped a bit in the chair. "Yes Ragnok, that was Lady Fate you just heard. It would seem she, too, has taken interest in the children. It will be interesting to see what plans she has for them." Desdin said looking towards the bedrooms of their charges. "Hermione is going to have a full year to wait for him. It is going to drive her nearly insane."

"Unless we can figure out how to send them back to a specific day instead of a year." Ragnok said. "I have never seen the ritual room so I don't know what to expect."

"That is because I have only had to use it twice." Desdin froze hearing a man's voice. "And those times were only dire emergencies." A cloaked figure stepped from the shadows. Harry and Hermione came out of their rooms with wands drawn. "It would seem you trained them well. Color me impressed."

"It's alright children." Desdin stood slowly. "Allow me to present to you Lord Death himself." The two children bowed low causing Death to laugh.

"Forgive us Lord Death. We were assured these rooms would be safe from uninvited guests." Hermione said.

"You have done nothing to require forgiveness young lady. In fact I am not here to scold or chastise either of you. I happen to be here because I have an offer you may be interested in." he waved them over to the table before continuing. "Desdemona Flamel, I will release you from the Ravens on the condition you return to the living world and claim guardianship over Mr. Potter."

"Flamel? Any relation to Nicholas and his wife?" Harry asked thinking back to his first year.

"My parents. I will explain it later." She looked at Lord Death. "If I recall I have not served my contract."

"I will amend your contract for this. I will allow you to keep your power and the cloak." Lord Death said as he sat down. "Fate and I discussed it recently, after looking at loom samples with the changes the children plan on making they will need some constant help."

"I see, Aunt has made mention of a meeting." Desdin said. "I will accept on the condition that between the time they are sent back and when I can interact with them you allow me to personally train my replacement."

"I would have it no other way. I have another condition, if I call upon you to help your sisters I would expect you to do it without hesitation." Desdin set her coffee down gently. Harry and Hermione scooted back away from the table quickly. Seeing their reactions Ragnok used his magic to push himself back as well.

"Lord Death, in the six hundred or so years I have served as your Raven I have never once considered you a fool. However that changes today. If you think for a moment I would not jump at the chance to continue helping escort souls to Judgment you are sorely mistaken." Her power was crackling around her as black lightning.

"Despite training us and helping us to prepare she has not once stopped her work as a Raven." Hermione said. "I was curious about it a week ago and begged her to take me along. I do not think she would give it up for anything in the world." She looked over at Desdin who was reigning in her power.

"Well, I am afraid there is something I would give it up for Hermione. You see, I am unable to have children of my own. Which is why his condition is for me to claim guardianship over Harry. I would gladly give up being a Raven for the chance to have a child of my own." Desdin said looking down at the table. "But even with magic it is impossible."

"Hmm, Desdin, does being a Raven mean that much to you?" Lord Death asked.

"It does." was her reply. Though short it spoke volumes.

"I have an idea." Harry said. "I will be emancipated on my 11th birthday. I won't need a guardian except for in the muggle world. If she wants to continue being a Raven and guide the two of us then there is only one solution." Everyone looked at Harry curiously. "Severus Tobias Snape."

"Harry, I am not sure I am following you." Desdin said, Hermione had to nod in agreement.

"Severus may have been a right arse to me for seven years but that is only because Dumbledore was threatening him with Azkaban. Lord Death, has Severus reached Judgment yet?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to him. Offer him a chance to go back with us. He can be our guide during the school year and Desdin can help us train during the summer. Besides, it will be a great deal easier having an adult, at Hogwarts, who knows our situation." Harry explained. "With the added fact he can shield his mind our secret will be protected. In exchange for returning his soul here, I will offer Lord Death four soul fragments of Tom Riddle within two years."

"That is quite a deal. However I will accept three fragments. The one that was in your head is rather useful. Consider it like a 'get out of jail free' card. After fourth year I will accept that fragment. Killing his snake in the graveyard will earn you the right to magically claim the Elder wand from Dumbledore." Lord Death countered. Harry had to think about it. Claiming the cup and the locket would be done quickly. He would have to wait until second year for the diary.

"I accept your counter offer." Harry said.

"Fantastic!" Lord Death said. He pulled a small faceless doll from his cloak setting it on the floor. "Your soul I claim, Severus Tobias Snape. Return to the world of the living. Heed my call." Slowly the doll began to grow and take the shape of the snarky potions master, Severus Snape.

"This has to be hell, you two are here." He said. Harry held up his hand when Hermione went to speak.

"I, Harrison James Potter, forgive the charges placed upon Severus Tobias Snape. Thus I declare him a friend and ally to the house of Potter." Severus looked at Harry in shock.

"Why?" it was the only thing he could, barely, manage to utter.

"Because you saved my life more times than I know. Plus I have an offer to make of you. If you refuse I am sure Lord Death will have no problems releasing your soul back to where ever it was drawn from." Harry said ushering him to a seat. "First off I want to thank you for your memories. You gave me exactly what I needed to end the war." Severus scuffed at him. "Secondly, Hermione and I will be going back in time to our younger bodies with our memories and magic intact. What I am asking is that you come with us."

"You want me to go back to whatever year your going, and do what exactly?" Severus asked grabbing a piece of toast.

"Be my mentor while I am on school grounds. Having a teacher who knows our situation could save us a great deal of trouble. I will be emancipated on my birthday so I do not require a magical guardian. What I need, however, is a mentor." Harry said pushing a few of the breakfast foods to him. "You will keep your memories and your magic just like we will. Because Hermione will be turning 11 before me she will update you on everything we have discovered during our training here the past month."

"I am sure I know a great deal more than you realize. I will meet with Miss Granger and we will compare notes." Severus said. "I will go back on one condition. We do everything we can to save the Malfoy family. Lucius and Narcissa are the closest thing to family I have. Draco is my godson."

"I don't have anything against Draco other than the fact he is an arse. If he can prove me wrong I will add him and his family to the list." Harry said. "I am not saying I won't try, I owe Narcissa my life."

"Very well. I will go back with you." Severus said.

"Good, now Desdin can continue being a Raven during the school year and train us during the summers. If she is needed during the summer we can always ask Severus to mind us." Harry said with a chuckle.

"I have to admit that is one hell of a plan." Desdin said. "Dumbledore will try to prevent Mr. Snape from being your mentor."

"I an banking on it." Harry said with a grin. "Ragnok and I have been discussing the illegal things he has done over the years. While I disapprove of blackmail and such things, they can prove useful. Once I claim my inheritance I will be free of him. Ragnok has assured me of that."

"Indeed. I suspect both of you will be emancipated. Miss Granger will likely continue living with her parents considering their status in our world." Ragnok said.

"Fine, good, lets get you two to Hogwarts and then back here for the ritual." Desdin said.

"While you do that I am going to try and figure out a way to send Miss Granger back closer to Mr. Potter's birthday." Lord Death said before vanishing.

"I do hate when he does that sometimes. I am glad though that I am able to keep being a Raven. Since I will be returning to the living world for a great deal of time I suppose I should let my folks know I'm still alive." Desdin sighed. "623 years, that's how long its been since I've seen them. I died in a freak accident, because my timeline was not suppose to end there was no place for me in any form of eternity. Lord Death offered to make me a Raven."

"What did you mean about a contract?" Hermione asked.

"Each of us has a contract describing how we will serve as a Raven. Some contracts have special requirements, others are based on time. Considering I was meant to take the elixir of life only a few days after the accident I would have lived another thousand years." she reached into her cloak taking out a wizard photo, it was a man and woman standing by a tree. "A Raven travels in time as well as the hundreds of thousands of worlds, dimensions, and realms. I found a camera and took this photo of my parents only a few days after my death. It is all I have from them. I made a deal with Lord Death that when my many siblings would make their journey to Judgment I would be the one to escort them. Harry, when you saved the stone in first year, my father magically claimed you as one of his children. That is why I am doing all of this. On the night of the battle at Hogwarts one of my brothers was at the school. He was among the fallen. When I escorted his soul he told me everything."

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Harry asked. "It's things like this I need to know about."

"I was planning to, but the time never seemed right." She explained. "I suppose now was as good a time as ever." She wiped a tear away before standing. "Now, grab everything you are planning to take with you. We will be going straight to Hogwarts then directly to the ritual room." Putting the photo back into her cloak she took out a set of backpacks. "Put your things in here. I will return them to you when I take Harry to do his shopping." The two nod and grab the bags running back to their rooms using magic to make quick work of the packing.


	3. Lily was not the only Evans Witch

It is often said that, most often, the truth is harder to believe than a thousand lies. This is especially true to people who have been lain to in the past. Now, one young man gets the whole truth for the first time in his life. Armed with the truth, he will face love, loss, pain, and death. He will face his destiny with truth.

Lying in a tree, a cat watched and listened to Number Four Privite Drive. This was no ordinary cat; she was a witch. With the rank of Mage and the international title of Archmage, she was a force to be reconned with.

Jasmine Dahlia Thane had been searching for ten years for the little boy with black hair and the Evan's green eyes. What she found made her ashamed to share the same bloodline as the woman living in the house. Upon seeing the brute, known as Vernon Dursley, leave for work Jasmine set her plans in motion.

Leaping from the tree she shifted back to her normal form. Having been raised muggle she knew the proper clothes to wear. Hiding her wand up her sleeve she walked up to the house, easily passing through the wards. Knocking on the door she waited. It had been 18 years since they had last seen each other.

"Jazzy? Is that you?" Jasmine was drawn from her thoughts by the voice at the door.

"Hello Petunia, I hope you do not mind my coming unannounced." Petunia shook her head, opening the door to let her in.

"Of course not, you are family. Please come in." Jasmine smiled, feeling the wards shift with the new knowledge. She walked in looking around. Her magic spread out around her, cast both wandless and silent, it was a simple revealing spell. It was often used to reveal magic and hidden things. She found it centered on a small cupboard under the stairs. "I will put on some tea."

"That would be wonderful, I have not have a proper cup of tea in ages." She followed her cousin into the kitchen taking a seat at the table. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you. What brings you by? No one in the family has seen you since Aunt and Uncle sent you to that boarding school in France." Petunia asked, she was always looking for the latest gossip.

"Right, I moved home. I had been hoping to reconnect with some family. Where is everyone lately?" Jasmine asked calmly. She knew where everyone was, but she wanted to see what her dear cousin would tell her about Lily.

"Oh, lets see, last I heard of Johnathan he was married with twins on the way. He took a good job in America. Bethany was living in Africa doing charity work. I haven't heard anything about your older brother. When Uncle died we all thought he would take over the company." Petunia said setting the table with bite-sized nibbles.

"What about your sister Lily? I was hoping to see her. No one seems to know what happened to her after your parents passed." Jasmine asked pouring out the tea for them.

"I am afraid you will find only a grave." Petunia said as she sat down. "She got herself mixed up in something dangerous and it got her and her husband killed."

"I see, I did not even know she had married." Jasmine said with a sigh. "I feel sorry for any child they may have had. To grow up without your parents, it has to be hard on anyone."

"They did have a child, a boy. Spitting image of his father, but he has the Evan's eyes." Petunia said looking deep into her tea.

"Petunia, let us dispatch with this foolish conversation and get to exactly why I am here." She drew her wand from her sleeve setting it on the table. "Will we be able to sit and discuss this like proper family or are you going to be a horrible brat like you were when Lily as accepted to Hogwarts?"

"You too?" Petunia asked with a sigh. "How is it it skipped me?"

"We do not know. But you did not answer my question." Jasmine said. Looking at the clock she knew time was running out.

"You knew, you just wanted to know what I would say about Lily." Petunia accused.

"I knew Petunia, Lily was my cousin, just like she was your sister. Magic or not, she was family." Jasmine took a parchment from her pocket. "This is a copy of their Will. Harry was not supposed to come here. You and your husband are in grave danger with him living here." Petunia went to argue but Jasmine held up her hand. "I do not care what you have been told by that foolish old man. Harry was supposed to come live with me."

"Are you going to take him away?" Petunia asked, she looked up at her cousin. "I have been horrible to him, ever since he was left on the doorstep. I knew he would have magic. I just never expected my husband to be so cruel to him."

"Yes, I will take him. However, I can not take him from here without leaving your family unprotected. He gets out of school in three days. In that time, I will prepare what I need to claim him. In that time I need you to convince your husband to move. I own a property that is closer to his work, with a garden beyond anything I can take care of. I may be an Evans, but I am rubbish with plants."

"How is it you could get in here, anyway? I thought no one with magic could cross the wards." Petunia said sipping on her tea.

"Normally that would be the case, however I have been studying those wards for some time. You shared a direct connection to Lily's blood. As soon as you claimed me as family I was formally accepted by the wards. It was not needed though. I also have Evan's blood, so I passed through with no problems." Jasmine said laying out a parchment. "This is a contract of non-involvement. If both you and your husband sign this, I can legally take custody of Harry."

"He will get off the train in three days. How will you handle that?" Petunia said rolling up the parchment. She knew it wouldn't take much convincing for Vernon to sign it. "There may be people watching him to make sure we pick him up."

"I will pick him up, from there I will take him to get the papers formalized. By the time anyone realizes what happened, it will be irreversible. This is what Lily wanted." Jasmine stood looking at the clock again. "It is time for me to leave. I will come back as soon as that is signed. After I get the papers formalized, I will need to bring him back here to destroy the wards. It would be best if we already move you out by then. I will handle selling this place for you. All you have to do is get your belongings out." Jasmine picked up her wand before walking out. Once outside the wards, she erased every trace of her presence from the area before going back to the tree. Stepping behind the tree she vanished, her job was done, for now.

Petunia had been correct in her suspicion that her husband would sign off on Harry. After a night of debating they agreed to move to the new property. Jasmine could have cared less about moving her cousin and her family, but Lily would never approve of her abandoning the woman.

Leaning against the wall, she watched the train pull up. Looking around, she recognized a few of the surrounding families. Though fairly unknown in the area she took no risk that anyone would know her. She kept her hood up with charms and runes to keep her face hidden. As the first students stepped off the train, she saw him. Her heart sank seeing the condition he was in. She had known James was always tall for his age, but Harry looked too young to have just completed his first year of Hogwarts. Walking over to Harry she knelt down to look him in the eyes. "Harry, you look so much like your father. Though I suppose you already know that."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Harry asked curiously.

"I suppose not. At this exact moment, all you need to know is that you have a family. Your mother was not the first witch born to our family. Unlike your mother, I was not accepted to Hogwarts. When she would come home for the holidays, I would have to keep it a secret from her. She did not know I was a witch until her graduation." Jasmine said. She took a photo out of her pocket; they were sitting in the Great Hall of Hogwarts laughing over the graduation feast. "Your Mother wanted me to take care of you if anything ever happened to her. Petunia and Vernon have already signed off on it. You can come live with me."

"What do I need to do?" Harry asked quickly. He could see the urgency in her eyes.

"There are some who want nothing more than to send you back to your aunt and uncle. I plan on making that legally impossible." She turned him away from his trolly and it vanished. "Harry, I need you to trust me. I will protect you with everything I have."

"Will you tell me about my mother?" Harry asked. Jasmine closed her eyes putting her forehead against his. A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Harry, I have something even better than simple words." She stood with a smile. "Isn't that right Headmaster?" Harry turned around seeing his headmaster with his wand drawn on them.

"Harry, that woman is dangerous, come over here with me." Jasmine wrapped her arm around him protectively. "Whatever she has told you is a lie," Albus said. He held his hand out to Harry hoping he would take it.

"No Albus. I have told him the truth. Unlike you, I want what is best for Harry. The next time you see this boy will be next term." She turned out the edge of her cloak showing Dumbledore a badge. She smirked seeing the breath catch in his throat. She kissed the top of Harry's head gently whispering to him. "Deep breath Harry. It will be over in a moment. I promise." In a flash they were gone. Albus Dumbledore knew he was in heaps of trouble.

Harry stumbled forward when his feet finally touched the floor again. "I do not think I enjoy traveling like that." He said.

"It takes some time to get used to." She spun him around to face her. "I am sorry Harry. I had hoped to avoid a confrontation with him. He is one of those who wants you living with Vernon and Petunia. We have very little time before he figures out where we are."

"What did you do to scare him? Just before we left, I mean." She smiled showing him the badge pinned to her cloak.

"This marks me as something very special. I promise I will explain it all to you later. Right now, we need to head inside. You are under my protection, but I must ask you not to talk to anyone without looking at me first." He nods adjusting his muggle clothes. She looked at them sighing. "Tomorrow we will go to the bank and then we are going shopping. For now will you let me change your clothes to something a little more, appropriate?" She tapped his shoulder with a finger, his shirt became a Gryffindor red button up and his pants became black slacks. "Much better." She brought him inside a huge white building. "Evening Tom," She said to the man at the desk. "Has April left yet?"

"Not yet, Lady Thane." He replied. "Anything to declare?"

"I expect a great deal of trouble in the next hour. Recommend sending word upstairs. I warned them already, but I met with a minor complication recently that will require attention." She shrugs off her cloak, handing it to the old man.

"I will let them know. I take it this is the boy you spoke about?" She smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Good heavens, I know you have likely heard this a thousand times, but you look just like your father. I used to babysit him when he was a little tyke." He glanced up at her and she nods to him.

"Thank you Sir. I am afraid I did not know what he looked like until Christmas." Jasmine thought for a moment before leading him away to the elevator.

"Harry, what happened at Christmas?" Harry hesitated before telling her everything that had happened, from the shack on the sea to getting off the train. Before he knew it they were stepping off the elevator. "I wondered where that cloak was. Harry, that cloak has been in your father's family for generations. I can not imagine James parting with it for any reason while you and your mother were in danger. My late husband knew your father well, he told me a lot about him when I found out he was dating my cousin. Your mother was an amazing witch."

"Lily was something else all right." Harry and Jasmine turned to see a woman stepping out of an office. "Jasmine, what trouble have you brought me today?"

"Hello April, allow me to introduce you to Harry James Potter, James and Lily's heir." She put her arm around his shoulders. "Harry, this is my friend, April. We were in the same year at school. Like your mother and I she was raised mundane."

"Mundane?" Harry asked unaware of the word.

"I means our parents had no magic. Most people say Muggle but honestly I hate that word. It sounds like an insult." April said. Harry thought about it for a moment, he had to admit he liked the new word a lot better. "Now, what can I do for you Jazzy?"

"I just wanted to make sure that got filed properly. You know how much is riding on that one paper." April laughed slightly.

"Of course. I filed it as soon as we verified it. All twelve of them signed it without complaint. The-" Jasmine grabbed a parchment butterfly out of the air, she opened it carefully reading over its contents. "Bad news?"

"Not in the slightest. This is exactly what I was expecting. It seems Albus is trying to refuse my claim over Harry." Harry grabbed her arm, she knelt down pulling him tight against her. "Remember this Harry, I am about to go to war against one of the greatest wizards in the world. There will be information coming out shortly that will confuse, upset, and even make you question everything you know. I want you to know, right here, right now, that I will die before I let that old bastard take you away from me." She stood taking a silver disk from her pocket. "Lady General Jasmine Dahlia Thane requests a full squad."

"Harry, Love, step over here with me." April pulled him over to her as the surrounding lights flickered. "Listen to me Harry, your Aunt Jasmine is a very important woman. The men she is calling will protect you in this meeting. No matter what happens, you can't leave their sight."

"I am scared." Harry said seeing twelve men appear around Jasmine in black armor and various sorts of weapons in their hands.

"Thank You all for coming so quickly. I have no time for a full briefing, all you need to know is that you are to guard this young man with your lives if you must. We are heading to the top floor." She walked over to Harry, finally lowering her hood she took a pendant from her neck. "This will protect you from someone trying to read your thoughts. Promise me you will never take it off."

"Can someone really do that? Read a someone else's thoughts I mean." Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, Albus Dumbledore is very capable of doing it. This will protect you from it. For now, you must keep it hidden under your shirt, this summer I will start teaching you to protect your mind." Looking at the men, she thought for a moment. "Harry, these men are under my command. I trained each one of them in both magical and mundane tactics. Jessie and Xavier will be on either side of you. No matter what happens, I want you to remain between them. I know you are frightened, and believe me when I say this, I wish we could have avoided all of this. If you promise to be patient and do what you are told, I will tell you everything you wish to know. Your safety is the only thing that matters to me."

"I will try." Harry said. "That is all I can promise."

"That is all I can ask for." She wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I promised your mother I would protect you, up to now, I have failed her."

"Lady Commander, we have to be going." One man said. She stood sigh a sigh.

"Of course. Take position Alpha around him. If things get too dangerous take him to Dragon Valley. Put him in the nursery and let the mothers know. Even Albus is smart enough not to mess with new mother dragons." She put the pendant around his neck and put it under his shirt. "They will ask you a lot of questions Harry. Try your best to answer in a firm, clear voice, and always the truth. Or as much of the truth as you have been told." She brought them to an elevator, and they headed for the top floor. When she stepped out, Magic replaced her mundane clothes with a long ivy green dress. It pulled her hair up into a braid and a jeweled circlet appeared. "I forget how much I hate wearing this stuff."

"It looks pretty on you." Harry said with a smile. She looked at him with a nod.

"I will take your word on that Harry." She looked away from him. "Willow, I am ready for the Albus box." A large box of papers appeared at her feet. "That's my girl. I really love magic." One man stepped forward picking up the box. "Harry, do you remember my promise to you?"

"You mean the one where you promised to tell me the whole truth about what they discuss in that room as long as I remained between these two guards and I keep my temper?" Harry asked curiously. "Or the one where you promised I wouldn't have to go back to that house?"

"Both of them are connected Harry." as two massive doors swung open she turned kneeling down to him. "Give me your wand Harry."


	4. Untitled HarryxHarem

"You know, you are going to catch your death sitting out here in this rain Little One." Harry Potter looked up at the woman who spoke to him. She had long hair as black as ink and eyes as blue as the purest sapphire. He brushed his soaking wet hair from his eyes. She knelt down looking at him curiously. "Goodness me. That is a nasty scar Little One." When he brushed his hair down again she smiled. He looked away, a car drove through a puddle, but to Harry's surprise the water didn't touch either of them. "Judging by the size of you, I would suspect you just finished your First year? Since your sitting out here in the rain I would also conclude that you are Mundane-born." She said looking around.

"D-Don't you mean Muggle-born?" He asked softly, not wanting to say it too loudly.

"I have always hated that word, but the concept is the same." She stood thinking hard. "Well, I can not simply leave you sitting here. How about I take you to your house? Where do you live?"

"Number Four Privite Drive, Surrey." He swallowed hard and continued. "But I-" she saw him sigh.

"Rough home life huh?" He could only nod at her question. "I see."

"_Already consssssidering taking in another ssstray?_" Harry looked up trying to find the voice.

"Little One, can you hear my friend?" She asked him. "Be honest."

"Yes Ma'am." Harry stood walking around her with his hands out. "Is your friend invisible?"

"No, not exactly." She lifted her sleeve and Harry fell back onto his trunk seeing a silver and red snake wrapped around her wrist. "This is Condis, he has been a good friend of mine since I was very small." She said. "It is not very often I come across others who can understand the language."

"_He is a little thing, isn't he?_" Condis said.

"_I am not little!_" Harry said. She burst out laughing.

"Now now, no need to argue. Condis has been around for a very long time. He even thinks I am little sometimes." She took out her mobile making a call. "Leon, I need a favor from you. I was strolling by King's Cross and came across a new friend. I need you to look into a situation for me. Number Four Privite Drive- Oh! You know- I see, that makes things easier I suppose. Looks like I willl be stopping in to see our friends in The Nation. Let Danny know I will be calling him soon. He will need to bring a set of Mark's clothes. This Little One is soaked to the bone." She hung up and turned to Harry.

"They left. Didn't they?" Harry asked. He wasn't sure if it was a bad thing that they had left him. She knelt down putting her hand on his cheek. "Yes Harry, I am afraid they are gone."

"How do you know my name?" She smiled pulling him to his feet. "Oh, right, my scar."

"Yes, your scar does reveal who you are." She picked up Hedwig's cage. "Come along Harry, we do not have much time before the bank closes." He grabbed his trunk dragging it after her.

"You knew who I was before you saw my scar, didn't you?" He asked trying to keep up with her.

"Indeed, I did. Believe it or not, I knew your parents. Horrible what happened to them, but while we must remember and honor the past, we must never forget to enjoy the present and look forward to the wonders of the future." She looked at him with a smile. "My name is Melody Paige."

"Why are you helping me?" He asked curiously. "Not that I am ungrateful, but-"

"Harry, I have been looking for you for ten long years. I had almost given up on finding you until I saw a picture of you at your first Quidditch match. Jamie would be so proud of you. Making the team on your first year." She brought him to an old run down building. "This will do nicely." She took her wand from her sleeve whisking the water from their clothes, then from Hedwig's wings. "There now, I bet that feels better."

"Her name is Hedwig. She is my best friend." Harry said. "Why did we stop here? I thought we were going to the bank?"

"We are, it is good to know you can listen." She spelled her hair into a braid before stashing her wand away. "Danny?" Harry was startled to the floor when a small creature with big bright eyes appeared.

"Miss Melody, rain is not good for you." The creature said with a pout. She smiled kneeling down to the little creature.

"I know Danny, I promise I will have a hot bath and a potion when I return to the Isle." Her words seemed to calm the thing. "Now, did you bring what I asked for?" It snapped it's fingers and a bundle of clothes appeared in his hands. "Oh! You are wonderful!" She pulled out her wand again transfiguring a fallen beam into a changing screen. "Harry, step behind here and try them on. Be quick." She handed him the clothes and he moved behind the screen.

"Sir looks like Mister James." Danny said. After a moment his eyes went wide and he gasped. "Did Miss Melody find him?"

"I did Danny, this is Harry Potter, James and Lily's son." She smiled when he came out from the screen in the new clothes. "Oh my! Little One, dressed like that you are the spitting image of your poor father. Your mother had hoped you would grow out of your hair though." Harry stood there in a dark blue button down shirt with black slacks. "The pants are a little long, but nothing I can't fix." With a wave of her wand the pants fit him properly.

"You didn't use a spell." Harry said.

"No, I hardly use spells anymore. Magic is all about intent. You see in your mind what you want to happen-" She waved her wand again and the screen turned back into a beam. "and you make it happen."

"That was wicked." Harry said with a smile.

"It is, isn't it." Danny picked up the old clothes with a heavy sigh. "Burn them Danny, I will be taking him clothes shopping tomorrow. I will not have Jamie's son in rags."

"I am afraid I do not have the money for new clothes." She turned to Harry quickly.

"Harry, are you telling me you do not know? Let me see your hands." He shrugged and raised his hands. Her own eyes turned silver for a moment. "The Nation will not be pleased by this. We must go quickly then. Danny will take your trunk and Hedwig to my place. She will be safe there, and there is plenty of room to fly around. Condis says it is room for rodent hunting too." Danny took the cage and the trunk vanishing. She stepped up to Harry. "We are going to magically travel to Diagon Alley. Hold tight to me Harry, this will not feel pleasent."

Harry would not be the first, or the last, to admit he did not like apperation. The feeling of being squeezed through a small tube made him sick to his stomach. When it finally stopped she gave him a few moments to breathe. "I am sorry Harry, traveling like that is not my favorite method, but it is faster than walking." She rubbed his back as he coughed and sputtered.

"I like my broom better." Harry said when he finally stopped coughing. "Why did you say The Nation will not be happy?" She took out her wand tapping him on the head. "What did you do?"

"I changed your apperance, just enough so no one will recognize you." She tapped the bricks opening the wall. "Stay close to me Harry, I have a bad feeling."

"Is it the kind of feeling in the bottom of your stomach? Makes you feel sick?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is your magic trying to warn you." She explained as they headed for the bank. She put her hand on his shoulder. "_Listen Harry, Condis will move down to you. I need you to do exactly as I tell you._" She glanced around, her eyes like liquid silver. "_I see five._"

"_I ssssee sssix._" Condis said as he slithered from her sleeve under Harry's shirt. Hanging around his neck. "_I presssume you have a plan?_"

"_I do. It is risky, revealing myself too soon could risk the entire opperation._" She said with a sigh. "_Protecting Harry comes first. I will reveal my identity if I have to._"

"_I do not understand._" Harry said. "_Why is your name a secret?_"

"_I was not born with the name I gave you. I picked the name when I went into hiding during the war. Only a day before your parents were killed. Upon their deaths I was to be given partial guardianship over you. I have spent the last ten years looking for you Harry. I will not risk anyone, unsavory, getting their hands on you._" She stopped and knelt down looking him in the eyes. Sliding a ring into his hand she kissed his forehead. "_I want you to run into the bank and give this ring to the first Goblin you see. Tell him you need Sanctuary in accordance with the contract bound with this ring. They will not be able to deny you._"

"_Why do I feel like you won't be coming back?_" Harry asked trying not to cry. She wrapped her arms around him.

"_I will always come for you Harry, even Death could not keep me from you. I made your parents a vow once. Up till now I have failed them. I will not be able to face them in the next life until I fulfil my vow._" She held him tightly. "Run now my Little One. And let nothing stop you." She put her wand in his hand. "Run Harry!" She stood pushing him away. She heard him cry as he ran towards the bank. She pulled on her magic making a wall of water behind her shielding her from a spell. "Now, let's play."

Harry stuffed the wand in his sleeve and continued running dodging around the crowds as if on a broom. When he finally reached the bank he slipped through the doors as they were closing. "The bank is closed. State your business." Harry looked at the Goblin while trying to catch his breath.

"Ring...Sanctuary...Contract..." He managed to say between breaths. The Goblin looked at him curiously until Harry opened his hand revealing the ring. "I need Sanctuary in a-a-" He stopped for a moment to recall the exact words.

"In accordance with the contract bound by that ring?" The goblin finished for him.

"Yes, I-um, I don't know her real name, but she gave me the name Melody Paige." Harry said. The goblin looked concerned and walked back to the doors. Laying his hand on the polished marble the doors became as clear as glass. Melody was in the middle of six men using the water around her to shield herself from incoming spells.

"I see, come with me Heir Potter." He lead the boy to a door, after a maze of hallways and what looked like dead ends. He put his hand against it and the door opened to reveal a small sitting room. Harry walked inside looking around. "Stay in this room. You may call a house elf to attend you."

"What is a house elf?" The goblin looked at him curiously again before letting out a heavy sigh.

"A house elf is a small creature with large eyes. They live to serve magical families." The goblin explained.

"Oh, like Danny?" Harry asked, on cue the little elf appeared.

"Sir Potter summoned me?" He saw the ring still in his hand and began to worry. Condis raised his head from under Harry's shirt and Danny relaxed. "Is Miss Melody out there having fun with the bad wizards?"

"It did look like she was enjoying the battle, despite there only being six of them." The goblin stated. "I had forgotten the look of joy in her eyes. It has been missing for a long time."

"Yes, Miss has been sad for too long." Danny said softly. "Sir Potter, did you need something from me?"

"Um, something to eat would be great. Something cold to drink too, if it isn't too much trouble." Harry said. Danny bowed and popped away.

"You are a strange wizard Heir Potter. However, given your parantage, I am not surprised. Your mother never liked burdening them." The goblin said.

"I wish I could remember them. Everyone says they were heros. Melody says I look like my father. Sometimes I think I remember my mother's voice." Harry said as he sat down in on a sofa. "I remember hearing an explosion. I remember a woman's voice but I do not know what she was saying." When Danny popped back in he smiled and continued. "There was a laughter, but it sounded wrong. Then there was a bright green light."

"I was afraid of this." They all looked up to see Melody standing at the door. "I am sorry Harry. No child should ever have a memory like that." She said. Walking over to him she sat down beside him. "Your mother was an exceptionally gifted witch. Your father wasn't exactly a slacker either. They both gave their lives protecting you from a great evil." She wrapped her arms around him. "It is alright to cry Harry." She felt him shutter and he curled up against her sobbing quietly. "Master Teller Drimlox, would you tell him I am here to discuss what I wrote him about? I think having the meeting here would be better. At least in Harry's case."

"I will deliver the message myself." Drimlox bowed and she returned it as much as she could. He left the room closing, and sealing, the door behind him.

It did not take long for the message to reach the highest position in the ranks of Gringotts. When the door opened again Melody bowed as much as possible to the armored guards. "I would stand-"

"It is not necessary." The guards parted to admit another goblin. He was dressed in golden armor and wore a jeweled crown. "You are a Friend of The Nation." He said walking in, two other goblins walked in a few paces behind him. Judging by their apperance and breifcases she suspected they were Account Managers.

"I thank you for allowing us to meet here. I suspect Harry may have injured himself while running, and until I have him checked I did not want him to do any more movement." She said with a smile.

"He was limping some when we made our way here. Shall I send for a healer?" Drimlox asked.

"I think that would be wise, I would like him checked entirely. My magic has been tense ever since I found him." She said brushing the hair from his eyes. "Please forgive him King Ragnok, it seems he has fallen asleep."

"He has had a trying day." Ragnok said. "Drimlox says that Heir Potter recalls what happened that night."

"I am afraid so. I doubt he ever truely mourned losing James and Lily. He broke down in tears not long ago." She said softly. "Were you able to find anything helpful?"

"Straight to business then. I am afraid what I found is extensive and troubling. Laws dating back to the founding of the bank have been broken. I thank you for bringing this to my attention." Ragnok said. "With me are Sharptooth, Account Manager for your various vaults and holdings. The other one is my heir, he will be taking over the accounts for Heir Potter, he has earned his name."

"I am pleased. Last we spoke you expressed concern about it." She bowed her head to the young heir. "I am honored to meet you Heir Ragnok, 9th of your name."

"The honor is mine. Tales are told in our schools of what your family has done for The Nation over the ages." He replied with a bow.

"Now, I have personally looked into Heir Potter's holdings with us. Four of my subjects have been rendered honorless and have forfit their heads." King Ragnok said. "As it stands, Heir Potter should have claimed his inheritances and his place as Head of House Potter almost a year ago."

"I fear he was placed with Petunia and Vernon Dursley ten years ago. I know for a fact this goes against their Will. I am afraid I am also at fault for this. I should have worked harder to find him." She said hanging her head. "This is a failure I will carry for the rest of my life."

"No one doubts your search for him. I remember may nights you coming to me to plead for assistance." Ragnok said. "He can legally claim everything today. I have prepared all of the documents required."

"What about the Ministry? There are more than a few there who would profit greatly with that information." Melody questioned looking down at Harry.

"By the time anyone discovers what has been done it will be too late for them to do anything. If they try then with our backing you can present your findings and ours." Ragnok said with a dark grin. "Grave offenses have been made against the House of Potter. I will not allow it to continue."

"Thank you Ragnok. Protecting Harry is my highest priority." She said after taking a sip from a tea service provided by Danny.

"Why would you want to protect me?" She looked down seeing Harry's eyes open. "I am just Harry, Uncle Vernon liked to call me a freak."

"Harry, you are not a freak. If I ever find them I will rip both of their souls out and feed their bodies to the darkest creature I can find." She held him close.

"You are welcome to feed them to the dragons." Heir Ragnok offered causing his father to laugh.

"A wise idea." King Ragnok said with a smile. "Now, Heir Potter. Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Ragnok, 8th of my name, and the King of the Goblins."

"King Ragnok was a close friend of your parents Harry. I believe he also met you a few times before they went into hiding." Melody said before handing him a cup of tea.

"Indeed, the first time I met him he called me a Gobling. My council wondered why I did not feed him to the dragons." Ragnok said with a smile. Harry hung his head in embaressment.

"That is a memory I would like to see. I remember the council you had back then. A bunch of stuffy old fools, if you pardon my openness."

"No pardon required, they were stuffy. I replaced them with their heirs shortly after that meeting." Ragnok said. "Heir Potter, do you know why you are here?"

"I am afraid not Sir. Melody brought me here, but-" He sits up trying to form his thoughts into words.

"Your magic told you that you could trust her, so you followed her. Right?" Ragnok asked. Harry looked up at him and nods.

"That is exactly what happened." Harry said. "It felt like I was happy to see her, even though i have no memories of her."

"That is the power of Guardianship. That alone tells me she is meant to raise you. If I might ask, who brought you to the bank the first time?" Ragnok asked curiously, it was the one thing they could never get from the guilty.

"Oh, Hagrid brought me." Harry said. "I hope he isn't in any trouble."

"No Harry, right now we are just trying to sort out why you have been kept from your birthrite and who is responsible for breaking the laws." Melody explained looking at Ragnok. "I think for now we should move on to claiming everything."

"I think you may be right, with his birthday approaching quickly we need to make the changes." Ragnok said. His son opened the briefcase handing his father a pair of scrolls.

"I thought Griphook would be here." Harry said looking around. "He brought me to my vault."

"I see, I will look into his involvement." Ragnok said. "Now, Heir Potter. What do you know about your family history?"

"To be honest, absolutly nothing. I was always told my father was a useless drunk, I was told they died in a car crash. Hagrid got really mad when he found out." Harry said with a sigh. "I tried looking at Hogwarts but I couldn't find anything helpful."

"Thats strange. There are books at Hogwarts that are avalible to students for that reason." Melody thought aloud. Danny popped away coming back with a mundane notebook and a pen. "You are a treasure Danny, thank you." She began making notes of more things to investigate.

"The Potter family has had many names over the ages. The family blood dates back to the days of Avalon and the Kingom of Camelot." Ragnok explained. "Your father once traced the bloodline back to a Sir Lionel Menvis, a Knight of the Round Table. Our own records have confirmed his findings."

"I thought those were just fantacy stories. Was King Arthur real too?" Harry asked. "I always loved those stories when I was little. I would spend time in the library at school and read."

"Yes Harry, Arthur and his wife Gweneverre were real. Though, no one knows exactly what happed to Avalon. Some say that when magic was hidden from the world the spell was cast from the isle and it too is hidden." Melody said winking to King Ragnok who forced himself to cough to keep from laughing.

"Moving on, the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter is yours. You should have claimed the title of Lord Potter when you turned 11." Ragnok held up his hand to silence Harry. "I fully understand you did not know about it at the time. That being said, you are the last Potter."

"What does that mean exactly?" Harry asked. "Please, explain it in terms I can understand."

"Very well, it means, Heir Potter, that you are a very rich, very powerful, young wizard. If you decide on a future in politics then there will be nothing to stand in your way." Ragnok said. "I believe your friend here has plans on teaching you as much as she can before you return to school in September."

"Indeed, I plan on teaching him everything from Magical History to Ministry Politics. With plenty of time for him to be a kid, of course." She said with a smile. "Harry, before we continue, there is something I think you should know. Sir Indigo Dai, another of the Round Table, married the only daughter of a great and powerful Wizard. That line continued, much like yours, however, one son was born without magic. Since he could not claim his inheritance without magic he went completly Mundane. Magic skipped several generations, but that power was building up. That is what happens with Mundane-borns."

"I guess that makes sense. My friend Hermione is Mundane-born, but she can do some pretty amazing magic. She is wicked smart too." Melody smiled thinking that the new Lord Potter was more like his father than he realized. "Would it be possible to see her this summer? She is kind of- um..." Harry cut himself off blushing a dark red.

"Ah, young love. Something we charish just as much as our honor." King Ragnok said.

"It's nothing like that, she is just a friend." Harry said quickly. "But what does that story mean for me?"

"That line carried down to you. Your mother, Lily Potter nee Evans, was the first witch in her family for many generations. You are, potentially, the last living heir of Merlin himself. Lily traced her line but she never revealed the results to anyone." Melody explained. "If you want, we can trace your bloodlines back as far as we can."

"I would like that, I want to learn everything about my family. I feel like I have let them down so far." Harry said hanging his head.

"Heir Potter, as someone who knew your family back three generations, I can tell you that you have not let them down. Right now you have the chance to take control of your life, at least for the most part. By claiming your title, and whatever inheritance you have, you will be emancipated. Meaning you answer to no one, of course you will still need a guardian on the Mundane side of the barrier."

"What he means is that you will be considered an adult by magical law. The trace will be removed from your wand and we can get you started on some advanced magic." Melody explained.

"Well, I would like to learn more magic." Harry said thinking about all that he had learned.

"I will not lie Harry, becoming Lord Potter is a big responcibility. I will do everything I can to help you. There is another reason for you to claim your place as Lord Potter, no one will ever be able to send you back to Petunia and Vernon."

"Wait, signing those papers means I never have to see them again?" Harry asked. His eyes bright and pleading.

"That is exactly right. You will be able to live wherever you desire." King Ragnok said. "Though, I recommend living with her until all of the Potter owned properties are inspected and the wards updated."

"I think he would enjoy living on the isle. Not many other children to play with, but I would not be against allowing some of your friends to visit. After they are proven to truely be your friends." Melody said with a sigh.

"You think The Unmentionable One would go that far?" King Ragnok asked.

"I am afraid so, the family in question has always been under his thumb even before the war started." Melody said pouring herself more tea. "For now I think claiming his inheritances would be a good start. I would like to discuss with him my findings first."

"What are you proposing exactly?" King Ragnok asked.

"You said yourself that you are not finished with your internal investigations. I am proposing we postpone discussing your findings until you have finished. Say, a week after his birthday?" Melody said sipping on the tea. "Give him time to rest and process what I have to tell him. Any anger fueled magic would be contained to the isle and we do not risk any damage to Gringotts, or it's patrons."

"I see, a very Slytherin way of thinking. That would be acceptable." King Ragnok said after taking a few minutes to consider it.

"I also have a second reason, if no one figures out he has claimed his titles, the individuals stealing from him may attempt to do it again when his vault renews. This will allow you to contain them and get more information. This will also give you the time to check the various properties." Melody explained. Harry just sat there looking back and forth between them curiously.

"Is someone stealing out of my vaults?" Harry asked. "I do not like being kept in the dark."

"I am sorry Harry. I did not mean to take control of this situation." Melody said setting the tea down. "What you need to understand is that when I discovered you were at Hogwarts I began to panic. There are people who are close to you that may not be what they claim. I am only trying to protect you from them."

"You mean the people who attacked you before?" Harry asked. "I just want the truth, the whole truth, for once."

"Heir Potter, I have personally seen every piece of information she has gathered and I can verify that it is completly true. Those who stand against you are without honor and deserve to die a traitors death." King Ragnok said. "If it makes you feel any better, I believe she would swear a magical oath."

"I am not sure what that is." Harry admitted. He suddenly realized he had a lot to learn about the world he belonged to.

"It is a vow made by a witch or wizard, the wording is decided before the vow is made and it is magically binding. The vow consists of several different components." Melody sighed. "I would have to tell you the truth of who I am. Given what I know about your adventures this past year, I do not think that will go over well."

"What do you mean? Why would knowing who you are change how I feel about you?" Harry asked.

"When I discovered where you were I revealed myself to someone I trust. I needed someone to keep an eye on you and report to me if you were in any danger. I was beyond enraged when I found out about the stone and the trials you went through to protect it. I promise you, we will be going to see Nick and Perry over the summer." Melody explained. She took a necklace from under her shirt, hanging from it was a beautiful engagement ring. "I was to marry, he was a friend of your mother before we went to school. We got engaged not long after your parents. At some point he changed, I do not know exactly what happened. He became a different person, started hanging out with dangerous people. Late one night he came to me, I saw the man I had fallen in love with. He was so angry, with himself and someone else. He told me I had to go into hiding, that it would be safer for me. Gringotts helped me to fake my death and I took on the name Melody Paige. two years passed and I did not recieve word from him. I was able to track him down and I was horrified to see what had become of him. He had no memory of me, and the memories he had were corrupted and some of them even falsified. That is one of the many reasons I am here Harry, I think you can help him."

"I see, if he is that important to you, I will do what I can." Harry said laying a hand on hers.

"You may change your mind Harry. His name is Severus Snape." She bit her lip when Harry tightened his grip on her hand, after a moment he relaxed.

"What makes you think I can help him?" Harry asked, she could tell he was forcing the question.

"Your father saved his life once. That act created what we call a Life Debt. Since your father never acted on the debt it moved to you upon his death. I am hoping you will use it to order him to take a special collection of potions." Melody explained. "They would not harm him, just clean him out of any controling potions and restore his proper memories. I just want to know that the changes that happened were by his own will, and not someone elses."

"He means that much to you, doesn't he?" Harry asked. "I do not like him, your spy would have told you that. What if this does not go your way?"

"I will still remain by your side and help you the best I can. I just want to know the truth, no different than you."

"Alright, what do I need to do to claim this inheritance stuff?" Harry asked looking at the goblins.

"You have two choices, mountains of paperwork that could take several hours to go through, or you can claim them by magic." King Ragnok said. "The second option you would need your wand for."

"I do not have it with me. I had it in my trunk. I did not think my relitives would let me keep it with me." Melody sighed. Danny popped away coming back with the entire trunk. "I just needed the wand Danny."

"I am sorry Sir Harry. We House Elves are forbidden from touching wands." Danny explained.

"It is alright Danny, I am sorry. I did not know." Harry said, he opened the trunk and took out his wand. Melody stood looking at it.

"Harry, how did you get Jamie's cloak?" Harry pulled it out laying it out on his arm. "I haven't seen this in a very long time. He loved sneaking around the school at night using this. I often wondered why he didnt use this to hide himself and your mother that night."

"Headmaster Dumbledore had it. I got it from him for Christmas." Melody hung her head sighing at Harry's words.

"King Ragnok. I have no choice but to think Albus Dumbledore had something to do with the death of Lord James Potter, and his wife Lily Potter." King Ragnok looked at her concerned, of course he had come to the same comclusion. His concern now was the amount of raw power pouring off her.

"_SSShe isss angry Litte One. Talk to her._" Condis hissed from Harry's neck.

"I don't know how to help her!" He said. With every passing second Melody's power was growing, the pressure was beginning to weigh down on them

"Heir Potter!" Harry looked over at King Ragnok who threw him a scroll. "Hold your wand in your left hand and repeat those words!" He yelled. The magical pressure was making it hard to breathe. Harry unrolled it quickly reading it over.

"I, Harrison James Potter, claim what is mine by birth, and by conquest! With all rights and responcibilities herein. So I claim so it must be!" His wand lite up the entire room blinding everyone. The sheer amount of magic he relesed was enough to dwarf Melody's and she dropped to the floor coughing.

When the light faded Harry was left standing with a book in his right hand and a pair of odd looking braces on his arms. Melody stood walking over to him. "Goddess above! I never imagined that truly existed." She said looking at his arms. "Either Lady Fate really likes you or she has a dangerously cruel sense of humor."

"I do not understand, what are they?" Harry asked. "What about this book?" Melody took a closer look at it before dropping onto the sofa in shock.

"You have done something I never imagined seeing in my lifetime, I am honored to have witnessed this occasion." King Ragnok said, his words causing both Sharpfang and Heir Ragnok to nod quickly.

"That does not explain anything!" Harry said stomping his foot.

"I am sorry Harry, the book is known as a grimour. It is the entire collected works of a magical family. I have one from my mother's side dating back to Lady Ravenclaw. That grimour is known as The Grimour of Dragons. Written by Merlin himself. The braces on your arms are part of a set. They were worn once by a group of wizards and witches known as the Knights of the Blood Rose. Over the years their number have diminished and they have faded into the depths of history. Very few still hold to the Knight's Oath." She lifted her sleeves showing similar braces. "It would seem I have much more to teach you than I expected." Harry turned his right arm to look at the brace when he noticed a silver ring with a large red stone. Upon closer inspection he saw a flickering flame inside the stone.

"That is the Lord's ring. It seems no one can dispute your place as the Head of House. If I remember correctly, that ring will protect you against mind altering spells. It will also alert you to potions in your food or drink, so get used to waving your hand over your plate and goblet. When you gather the members of your Household it will alert you if they are in any danger. Am I missing anything?" Melody said after seeing him inspect the ring.

"It also acts at a portkey to take you to the various Potter properties. Now, with that book you also have the right to claim the title of Lord Emrys. Given the situation, I think it would be in your best interest to claim that ring as well. However, keep in mind that claiming this second title means you will need two wives." King Ragnok explained.

"Two wives? I thought that was illegal." Harry said.

"You need one wife for each title you have. My older brother has three different titles so he married three different women, and all of them hate his guts." Melody said with a smile. "Heir Malfoy's father had a second wife once, but she passed away during childbirth taking their daughter with her. There are some who have questioned foul play. I do not believe he ever remarried. I doubt the ring would force him to do such a thing anyway."

"How can a ring force someone?" Harry asked. "Are they alive?"

"Not exactly, most of the family rings, like yours, have a magic of their own. They have been known to teach and guide Heirs and Lords over the years." Melody explained. "I also have two titles to my name. My real name is Alexandria Kage, Lady of House Kage and Duchess of House Ravenclaw."

"That is wicked, your the Head of Ravenclaw?" Harry asked with wide eyes.

"I am. My mother's family has had a female Head of House for fifteen generations. As such, I will need one male heir, and one female heir to carry the bloodlines." She explained.

"So what should I call you?" Harry asked curiously. "Melody or Alexandria?"

"How about you call me whatever makes you most comfortable?" She said looking at him.

"Aunt Melody has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" Harry said with a grin looking over to King Ragnok.

"I think Lord Potter-Emrys makes a valid point. The name suits you." King Ragnok said with a grin. Melody looked at the two and sighed.

"I suppose I can not argue with it. I did tell you to call me what you feel comfortable with." Melody said. "It is getting late."

The door opened and a woman walked in. Her hair reminded Harry a bit of Hermione's. "Forgive me Your Grace, one of the Younglings got too close to the dragon nests." She said bowing low.

"Ah, Healer Grace, I hope they have learned their lesson." King Ragnok said, Harry could see he was concerned.

"Yes, the next few days will tell us if he will ever regain full use of his leg. One Youngling has earned his name early. Master Axeheart's heir faced off against one of the dragons to protect the others. There were plenty of witnesses."

"I see, which dragon did he take down?" King Ragnok asked curiously.

"One of the Hebridean Blacks. I believe Master Axeheart is planning to have an armor made from the skin." She sat down looking at everyone. "I understand I was summoned to do a full health check."

"I am afraid so, I have recently gained guardianship over this child. my ward may have injured himself earlier. There is also some questioning about his general health." Melody explained.

"I see, for something like this I would recommend moving this down to my lab. The table may be a better method than a wand." Healer Grace said. Considering for a moment she drew her wand running it over Harry's ankle. "Just a minor sprain. Things like this are best left to heal naturally." She looked confused for a moment then ran her wand over him again. Harry looked away. "Dear, how many times?"

"Three, I think. Maybe four, I do not really know." Harry said. "I tend to ignore something if it hurts."

"Harry, you have to promise to stop doing that. There are times when hiding ones pain is required, but never for one as young as you." Melody said hugging him close.

"I think, Lord Potter, it would be best for you to return tomorrow. It would seem we have a lot to discuss." King Ragnok said with a heavy sigh.

"Perhaps you are right. Since he is now emancipated I presume his Magical Guardian is no longer involved?" Melody asked. "My plans will be ruined if he attempts to locate Harry."

"That is correct, I am sure there are ways he could still locate Harry. The use of many of these ways are forbidden. Such as Blood Magic." King Ragnok explained.

"What about Blood Wards?" Harry asked.

"Utter rubbish is what those are. The idea of them is wonderful. Sadly they do not truly exist. Healer Grace, feel free to take him down to lab." King Ragnok said.

"Go on ahead Harry, I have some papers to sign to return to life. I will meet you at the carts. That is, if we have time to visit my vaults? Given his new status I have some things to collect." Melody explained.

"Of course. I will have someone waiting to escort you." King Ragnok said standing. "May your gold ever increase and your enemies be afraid." Melody whispered something to Harry who smiled.

"May your reign be long and your enemies be few." Harry said repeating what he had been told.

"I see great things in your future Lord Potter-Emrys. Know that upon entry into any bank, in any type of energency, you will be granted Sanctuary. I truly hope you never have to use it." The king said before walking out.

"Well Harry, you never do anything halfway, do you?" Melody said standing and bowing as he left the room. Harry stood and joined her in bowing.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked once they sat back down. "What did I do?"

"Sanctuary like that means, for example, if you were to come in here with a dragon on your tail there would be an army coming to your aid." Healer Grace explained. "I have seen it happen once, a woman ran through the doors being chased by Death Eaters. I happened to have been in the front hall when it happened. Sadly she did not survive her injuries. Then again, neither did the Death Eaters."


End file.
